This invention relates to interactive wagering systems and particularly to interactive wagering systems for racetrack wagering. More particularly, this invention relates to off-track interactive wagering systems having user terminals for receiving racing videos and racing information via a medium other than conventional telephone lines and for displaying this information on a television monitor.
Wagering on sporting events such as horse, dog, and harness racing is a popular leisure activity. However, it is sometimes inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Thus, there is a need for wagering services for fans who cannot attend racing events in person.
Off-track betting establishments, which are generally more readily accessible than racetracks, have attempted to fill this need. However, a racing fan who desires to place a wager still faces the prospect of traveling to the off-track betting establishment.
Wagering via telephone is another option. A user of a telephone-based system typically sets up a telephone account against which wagers may be made. In order to place wagers, the user must interact with a computerized telephone ordering system by pressing appropriate buttons on a touch-tone telephone. This type of system is mainly used for placing wagers. Detailed racing information is typically obtained from other sources, such as printed racing programs.
Another approach for off-track wagering involves the use of dedicated devices that permit two-way serial modem communications with wagering equipment at a racetrack. These devices receive limited wagering information from the racetrack via telephone lines and provide it to a user on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. The user places a wager by making entries into the device which are then transmitted to the racetrack using the modem. Typical of this category of off-track wagering device are the Tiny TIM terminal of Autotote Systems, Inc., Newark, Delaware and the terminal sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cBetMatexe2x80x9d of AmTote, Hunt Valley, Md.
Although it is possible to use terminals such as these in the home, doing so would monopolize the users"" telephone line at certain times. And because the only data link with the racetrack using terminals such as the Tiny TIM or BetMate terminals is via telephone, it is not possible to receive racing videos with such terminals. In addition, the LCDs in these terminals make it difficult to display racing information in a way that may be easily viewed by the user. Because the Tiny TIM and BetMate terminals cannot be used with a television monitor, it is not possible for a user of such a terminal to display racing information on his home television set. Further, systems capable of interacting with off-track wagering terminals that use telephone lines to receive wagering information must provide a large number of simultaneous telephone connections to service each of the of the terminals. Because there is typically an extended connect time associated with each user, such systems are often unwieldy.
In addition, the racing information available through known off-track betting terminals is limited to a subset of the racing information provided by the racetracks. For example, presently available terminals may allow a user to view xe2x80x9cwinxe2x80x9d odds (the amount wagered on a runner to win versus the amount wagered on competing runners to win). However, such terminals do not allow the user to view odds, pools, or predicted payoffs for wagers such as show, place, or more advanced wager types, such as exactas, trifectas, daily doubles, pick threes, pick fours etc.
Further, with presently known terminals, the user cannot receive or display any additional information, such as handicapping information, weather conditions, or information regarding which races at a particular track are available as video transmissions on a given day.
It would therefore be desirable to provide interactive wagering systems and processes that provide racing data to off-track wagering terminals via a medium other than conventional telephone lines.
It would also be desirable to provide interactive wagering systems and processes that provide racing data to off-track wagering terminals that display the racing data on a home television monitor.
It would also be desirable to provide wagering systems and processes that provide racing data and racing videos to off-track wagering terminals on which the racing data and racing videos are displayed.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide wagering systems and processes that provide an improved level of racing data to off-track wagering terminals.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal receives racing data and video signals, displays the racing data on a monitor, and transmits wagers to a wagering facility.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal receives racing data from a cable headend or other transmission facility.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal receives racing data within the bandwidth of a television channel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal provides a user with menu options allowing selection of a racetrack, a set of races within a racetrack (e.g., a morning or afternoon xe2x80x9cperformancexe2x80x9d), a race, a wager type, wager amount, and runners.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal provides racing odds, pools, predicted and actual payoffs, and handicapping information.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal provides odds for wager types other than win odds, such as the odds for shows, places, exactas, trifectas, daily doubles, etc.
It is also an object of this invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal receives racing data from a racing data interface and racing videos from a source of racing videos and simultaneously displays the racing data and video signals on a monitor.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal presents a racing simulcast schedule on a monitor.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal allows a user to calculate a personal power rating based on the selection by the user of personal power rating xe2x80x9cweightsxe2x80x9d for various handicapping categories. The user terminal calculates and displays a corresponding set of personal power ratings for a number of runners.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal displays race results in the form of prerecorded race videos supplied to a user on demand.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal alerts a user that a race is about to be run by triggering an alarm.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal sets a video recorder to record one or more preselected races.
It is also an object of the invention to provide interactive wagering systems and related processes for off-track wagering in which a user terminal transmits transfer instructions that initiate a transfer of funds from a bank account at a bank facility to a wagering account at a wagering facility or allows the user to draw directly from his bank account when placing wagers.
The present invention involves off-track wagering systems and related processes. Racing data such as the names and post positions of the runners that are in various races and the current odds and payoffs for those races are provided by a wagering facility (typically based on a system known as a xe2x80x9ctotalisatorxe2x80x9d located at a racetrack). Supplemental racing data such as the weather conditions at various racetracks may be provided by additional sources. A computer-based data concentrator processes the racing data from the totalisator and any additional sources and provides the racing data to a television networkxe2x80x94typically at a main distribution node for a cable television network known as the xe2x80x9cheadendxe2x80x9d facility. The cable headend provides the racing data to a number of user terminals. Typically, the cable headend provides the racing data with video signals on at least one television channel. Suitable approaches involve providing the racing data on a sideband or on a separate television channel.
If desired, the racing data may be distributed via satellite. With this approach, the racing data are provided within an available portion of the bandwidth of the television channel either in an available portion of the bandwidth of an analog television channel or as a portion of a digital television channel. Further, the racing data may be provided on a separate satellite channel or may be broadcast using a radio or television broadcast system.
Each user terminal receives the video signals and the racing data and separates out the racing data. Racing data are displayed on a monitor (preferably a conventional television monitor) using display and control circuitry. The racing data that may be displayed include odds, pools, and predicted and actual payoffs for selected wager types, races, and runners. The odds, pools, and payoffs for sophisticated wager types, such as exactas, trifectas, and daily doubles may by provided due to the relatively high bandwidth pathway that is made available between the data concentrator and each user terminal.
Another aspect of the invention relates to simultaneously displaying racing videos and racing data on a monitor. Racing data are provided from totalisators and from third party sources. A racing data interface processes the racing data and provides the processed data to a video and data distribution system. The racing video source provides racing videos to the video and data distribution system from a source of racing videos, such as live video feeds from racetracks.
The video and data distribution system may involve satellite distribution or distribution via a cable headend facility. Regardless of the medium over which the racing data and racing videos are distributed, the racing data are preferably provided with the racing videos on at least one television channel. One suitable approach for distribution of the racing data uses a frequency modulated carrier on a sideband of a television signal.
The racing data and racing videos are distributed to a number of user terminals. Preferably, the user terminals display the racing data and racing videos on a conventional television monitor.
The user can review the racing data at the user terminal in a variety of formats. For example, odds, pools, predicted payoffs, and actual payoffs can be displayed. Handicapping information can also be displayed. And additional information, such as news, weather, advertising, help, late changes/overweights, and scratches, etc. can be displayed. Based on this information, a user can select a desired racetrack or performance, which is a set of races at a particular track (i.e., a morning performance or afternoon performance). The user can also select a race, a wager type, wager amount, and one or more runners.
When a user has entered all of the data necessary to place a wager, the corresponding wager data are transmitted to a wagering data management system that preferably includes a totalisator for maintaining the user""s wagering account. The wagering data management system adjusts the user""s account based on the user""s wagers. Typically, the user""s account is debited when a wager is placed. If, following a race, a user""s wager is successful, the wagering data management system credits the user""s account accordingly.
Occasionally, the user may wish to transfer funds from a bank account into the wagering account at the wagering data management system. To do so, the user enters the amount to transfer and a personal identification code into the user terminal. This information is transmitted to an appropriate bank facility, which, after verifying the user""s account information, authorizes the transfer of the selected amount of funds from the bank account into the wagering account. Alternatively, the user may place wagers directly against his regular bank account. A security measure that may be used, either in addition to requiring the personal identification code or as an alternative to the personal identification code is to use a physical key or access device, such as a smart card, magnetic stripe card, or electronic hardware key.
When the user desires to view the results of races that have been run, the user can place an order for a racing video of that race. The user terminal transmits the ordering information to, e.g., the video and data distribution center, which plays back the ordered racing video for the desired race. The user can also instruct the user terminal to trigger an alarm when an upcoming race is about to be run. Either an audible tone or a video message may be used to alert the user of the racing video for the upcoming race. If the user wishes to record a racing video, then the user enters the necessary race information into the user terminal. The user terminal either programs a video recorder to record the desired race at a predetermined time, or directly actuates a video recorder to record the racing video when the appropriate time arrives.